Come Robin, TO THE BATHCAVE!
by TriforceFlames
Summary: It's Batman REVAMPED! I did some editing, so it's the same story, unless you haven't read it, in which case...it's still the same story but new!
1. you remind me of a bird I once knew

Come Robin, TO THE BATH CAVE!  
By SyltherinFlames(? She changes her name so often…) and TriforceFlames

**READ THIS:** **After several years of neglect TriforceFlames has elected to fix most of the grammatical errors and will now make comments! YAY! Like this: **

**/This is a comment! IN BOLD!**

Authors' Note: No, the apostrophe isn't in the wrong place. This fic has TWO authors! YES TWO! FEEL THE FORCE! Live long and prosper. Right. Go read the fic. We really don't know anything about Batman or Robin, which is prodigious fun because we can just do whatever we want! YAY!

Disclaimer: we do not own anything. /**And we still don't**

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN BATMAN AND ROBIN:

Once upon a time last week Batman... or Bruce Waine... WE DON'T REALLY KNOW... went to the circus with Lois Lane. (Yes, Lois is in SUPERMAN but SlytherinFlames didn't know that. Now TriforceFlames will just leave it there because it's FUN.) Lois had ditched Superman for Batman because of the dorky little glasses but then realized that they BOTH had mental problems. Oh well.

There were many prodigious things that happened at the circus...but one thing caught Batman's (Bruce?) eye. Batman, being the acrobat the he was, was fascinated by the trampoline artists. He himself was quite fond of jumping off high buildings and swinging around on a rope. A few times he had accidentally hit some guys wearing ski masks, but the police didn't seem to mind.

"Oooo ooo Lois lookie over there! They are going to perform the PRODIGIOUS STUNT. Can I get a snow cone," Batman called as he stared in awe at the left ring.

Lois, being overly annoyed by the little kids that were screaming everywhere, said, "Batman, you freak, I am leaving NOW, and NO you CAN'T get a snow cone!".

People all around wondered why she was calling this psychopathic rich guy "Batman".

Batman didn't really care so he just ignored her huffy puffy attitude and let her leave. Just as one of the trampoline artists bounced, the Force(TM!) pulled the artist up. The fact that he was yelling, "I'm a little birdie" the entire time made him disregard the fact that he was flying. Higher and higher he bounced until the force threw him right through the ceiling of the striped big-top tent. The young trampoline artist kept flying until he conveniently landed on a mattress that Batman (Bruce) was throwing out right in front of his house.

After Batman had shaken off of his insane awe he decided to leave since all that was left in the show was the dancing poodles. He bought a stuffed lion and some cotton candy and decided to walk home (since Lois took his car). After skipping like a lunatic he reached his home and rang the doorbell (which sounds like some kind of cereal commercial).**/What on earth was I talking about?**

"Hello master Bruce," an old butler said after opening the large front door, "Welcome home. How was the circus? Why didn't you just open the door? You OWN the house. You forgot your key didn't you."

"No, Lois took my car." Bruce replied as if happened every day.

"Again?"Apparently it did.

Having already forgotten about his car, Batman began to psycho. Yes, psycho. "Guess what? Guess what? There was this guy gasp and he bounced gasp and he flew gasp and he flew all the way to this placegasp gasp!" Batman yelled anxiously.

"Yes master Bruce, the young man is right here."

"ooooooooooooo," Batman said in awe. "You may stay HERE until I let you leave. There is just one thing you must know. Do not go into THAT room!" Batman pointed to a small blue door in the corner that didn't match a single thing in the house.

" If you don't mind Mr. Waine, I would like to go home," the young man said nervously.

"Tough. Before I let you go to your quarters, may I ask your name?"

"Of course. On my planet they call me burp snort," the young man said happily.

Batman was depressed by this because ever since he was a young child he has had a disease that prevented him from burping.

"What planet do you come from exactly?" asked the butler looking amused.

"Some place called Ohio. It's out WEST!" replied the young spandex wearing acrobat (not Batman).

Since Bruce could not burp, he had the butler do it for him. Eventually he got sick of it, and so did the butler.

Days passed and Batman's butler had gone through 157 cans of soda just to call Batman's new friend to dinner. "Batman...I mean master Bruce...I can't take it anymore...we must change his name!"

"Very well, come here you," Batman called to burpsnort. "Where did you grow up and how did you acquire this name?"

"I have a very sad childhood. I grew up on earth, yet I was born in British Columbia. My mother accidentally burped and then snorted when the priest asked my name, so I was christened as burpsnort. I was never called on in school because teachers never wanted to say my name, and I never got a job. That is why I joined the circus," he said.

"I thought you came from Ohio.?" the butler asked confusedly.

"That's out WEST!" burp snort said enthusiastically.

"O...right on. Ok well we will now change your name. You have reminded me of a bird that I once knew ever since the first time I saw you. We shall call you Parrot...no Crow...no...I've got it...Canary!" Batman exclaimed.

"How about Hawk or Wings, Mr. Bruce?" the young man said with disgust and fear of ending up a name like Canary.

"But canaries remind me of oatmeal," said Bruce/Batman/BRUCEMAN as if referring to a fond childhood memory.

"NO!" cried Canary.

"Fine. How about Oreo? OK! Oreo it is!" said BRUCE without letting Oreo/Canary/burp snort get a word in edgewise.

So Master Bruce, who for some reason is only known to us as BATMAN, went on a shopping excursion with Oreo. This didn't turn out to be the best idea he'd ever had because it kept making him hungry when he said Oreo's name. Also, people thought he was talking to his food every time he called Oreo's name.

"I GIVE UP!" Batman exploded. Not literally. "WE NEED A NEW NAME!"

"Master Bruce, what about Robin?"

"That's it! We will call you...Robin Red-breast," Batman said as if he were naming his own child.

"How about just Robin?" burpsnort said, still disappointed that he was named after a bird. He had wanted to be named something NORMAL, like HORATIO. Ok fine not Horatio, but Steve…ok fine not Steve either, but Mario…ok fine not Mario either…Robin's brain experienced a meltdown and he was unable to suggest a better name so Batman just when with Robin.

"FINE! Be like that!' Batman exclaimed angrily./**That was a bit random…but that's because we kept switching who was writing.**

Another week had passed and Robin had been eyeing the little blue door everyday. He wondered what great secrets someone as weird as Mr. Waine could be hiding. Robin cautiously walked up to the door and knocked lightly...then a little harder. When no one answered he pushed the door open. To his surprise all that he saw was a toilet and a bookcase. Robin, having the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, pulled a book off of the bookcase and sat down on the toilet. The title of the very thin book was How to Become Batman in Three Easy Steps. Robin flipped to the first page and saw:

How to become Batman:

1. Buy some spandex and then jump in a pool so that it sticks REALLY well.

2. Get a big red button.

3. Push the big red button.

Just as he finished the book he realized that his business was through so he pushed the FLUSH button. WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH! The toilet sucked him in! He flew through the piping system and landed with a thud in a dark cave.

"O dearie dear dear. It seems that Robin has found the Bath Cave," Batman said sadly.

Robin did some clever deducting, "Mr. Bruce Waine, you are Batman?"

"Yes I am...now don't tell anyone or I will spank you," Batman said shaking his pencil and making it look like it was bending "magically".

"Batman...I always thought that it was called the Bat Cave...not the Bath Cave," Robin said, puzzled.

"No no no...that is just for the publicity. It is really called the Bath Cave. "

"Batman, would you mind answering one other question...Why a toilet? I mean wouldn't a hidden door or really anything else be better?"

" Oh no! The sound of flushing calms me," Batman answered. "It is like the wind over sand, stinging into your face. It is like the strong ocean current that drags you under after you've knocked yourself unconscious on a rock. It is like oatmeal.." Batman smiled dreamily. /**Similies…odd ones. **

"Oh, that's nice," Robin said oddly, "Can I kick you in the side?"

"No...you are too short," Batman said sticking out his chest is a masculine manner.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"FINE! You stubborn brat!" Batman yelled angrily.

"YAY," Robin cried joyfully as he promptly kicked our favorite dark crusader in the side, or the side of his leg as the case would have it due to Robin's "vertically challengeness."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. where have all the pupils gone?

CHAPTER 2 NOTE ICI:

The first chapter was mainly SlytherinFlames' work. If you notice a SUDDEN CHANGE in writing styles that's because Triforceflames is now writing. WOW. I don't really think you care. And to that "I am who I am" review person ici: why did you say we are funny looking? There's no picture! **/alrighty…Well I'm continuing the edit/commenting.**

"Master Bruce, may I suggest some Tylenol?" asked the prodigious insane butler as he watched Bruce dancing around clutching his leg in pain.

Robin looked unfazed by Bruce's dancing about and promptly went over to the Batmobile. "FUN! What does THIS button do!" asked Robin as he stared in awe. No, he didn't press anything. That would be too unoriginal.

"That button, is the speedohydroelectrometerthingymabobber," the butler explained. "Oh..." said Robin, obviously not understanding. He turned to Batman. "Um ...what does it DO?"

"I don't know...anything." Bruce said randomly. "I wish my name was Ptolomy."

The butler wordlessly handed Robin a book titled The Batmobile Manual. "I am wordless." He said, breaking his code of wordlessness and therefore making the sentence no longer make any sense. Har! I have created a tongue twister. **/in fact…none of that made sense. But hey…no one cares right?**

"Onward! To the road of light!" Bruce declared, suddenly jumping into the Batmobile and pressing a random button, attempting to go "warp speed".

"Master Bruce, wouldn't it be wiser to put on your Batman disguise before frolicking about Gotham city?" asked the butler.

"Oh yes..." Bruce said slowly. He proceeded to find his suit, pull it on, and jump into a pool of water. "Step one to becoming Batman: Put on a suit and jump into a pool so that it sticks really well," Batman recited.

Minutes later, Batman had proceeded to his small pool that didn't exceed a depth of four feet.

"Robin, blow up my floaties! Crime is out there and I need to be careful not to hurt myself before I head out," Batman said as he pulled out a pair of orange arm floaties and his black bat-suit from his "pool house".

After Robin had finished blowing up the floaties, Batman put them on and then ran the opposite direction of the pool.

Robin, wondering what on earth Batman was planning on doing, yelled, " Batman, aren't going INTO the pool?"

"CANNONBALL!"Batman yelled and he started running and landed with a huge splash without giving Robin enough time to escape from the water.

Batman bobbed up in down in the like a lunatic as Robin sat there trying to persuade Batman to tell him where the towels were.

After half an hour of bobbing and yelling, Batman got out of the pool and dried off with his Batman towels. Robin had already dried off by now and was VERY agitated with Batman.

"Let's go to the Batmobile!" Batman yelled with great enthusiasm.

/**I'm assuming this is a scene change. So should you.**

"LOOK! A SIGNAL IN THE SKY!" Batman screamed, pointing at what appeared to be a shadow puppet.

"Batman, I think that's just a flashlight." Robin said flatly.

"SILENCE FOOL! THAT IS THE BAT SIGNAL IF I SAY IT IS!" Batman screamed while still managing to stand there with his chest sticking out in that "masculine" way.

"Eep!" squeaked Robin in a little girly voice. Then, suddenly, the white slits that were his "eyes" got huge. "I've lost my pupils! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he pointed to his reflection in a puddle of water. Sure enough, his eyes were just white through the little masquerade mask he wore.

"Don't worry son," Batman said laughing heartily and slapping Robin on the shoulder and knocking him face-first into the puddle. "I haven't got pupils either! And not to mention that my face is rather square looking! HAW HAW HAW, that's one of the advantages of being old..." Batman rubbed his chin like a knave, still chuckling.

"GASP!" Robin...gasped... as he jerked himself out of the puddle. "I'm gonna DIE! I think I swallowed motor oil!" He choked and coughed and sputtered and did some other prodigiously fun things that impair the breathing process.

"Don't worry son," Batman said laughing heartily again. "I've swallowed oil before, and look at me now!" He would have cuffed Robin on the shoulder again, but Robin was doubled over coughing so he missed and hit himself in the face instead.

Robin looked up and groaned. If he ever turned out like Batman he would fling himself off of a cliff, he decided.

"Hum de dum dum dum," Batman hummed, oblivious to Robin's inner thoughts. "THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS!" he screamed suddenly and pressed a button on his utility belt, waiting expectantly for his Batmanish theme song to play, but instead getting the "happy happy joy joy" song.

"Happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy, HURRAH! Let's sing it again kids!" the song belted out.

/**Um…the end? Ok! Onward, to the NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER.NEXT()!**


	3. the attack of the toasters! REVIEVED

TriforceFlames says: YAY! Chapter 3 is here! I am special. This chapter is subject to changes, but I just FELT like posting it and stuff.

The disclaimer says: TriforceFlames and SlytherinFlames own nothing. Anyone crazy enough to try and sue them for large amounts of money will face the wrath of the cheesy dolphins. **/This was back in the days when we felt obligated to put disclaimers. I wonder if there are people stupid enough to try to sue fanfiction writers?**

When we last left our heroes, Batman was listening to his happy song. Robin was hacking up motor oil. Suddenly, Robin's vision got extremely blurred. "Hey, Batman?" Robin asked, confused.

"Don't you 'hey' me! Have some respect. HAY IS FOR HORSES! HAW HAW HAW HAW!" Batman laughed heartily at his own joke.

"But," Robin persisted.

"Don't you 'but' me! But…um…butter is sacred in India! WORSHIP ME!" Batman suddenly exploded (not literally). /**we were fond of not literal exploding**

"I thought cows were sacred in India," Robin replied, the blurriness having worn off during Batman's ravings about butter. Everything was clearer now, and kind of shiny and rectangular prism-ish too. "Shiny? Rectangular prism- ish? THOSE ARE ALL THE SYMPTOMS OF TOASTERS! BATMAN, RUN!" Robin shrieked like a girl.

"Toasters? Where?" Batman inquired. Suddenly a pigeon flew up to them and landed on Batman's shoulder.

"It's ON YOUR SHOULDER! I'LL SAVE YOU BATMAN!" Robin hollered, pulling out a boomerang or something of that sort and beaning (yes, BEANING!) Batman in the head with it. "I guess I need to work on my aim...but at least it's gone!" Robin said proudly. **/beaning, eh? We were on drugs…**

"What's gone?" asked Batman looking around and scratching his head.

"The TOASTER!" Robin replied, sounding exasperated.

"Where'd it go?" Batman inquired, now trying to view the world upside down by hanging off the edge of a random building.

"It flew away," Robin said wisely, nodding his head.

"Oh," replied Batman as if this happened everyday. Maybe it does. Look closely at your toaster. What do you see? BESIDES your reflection? BESIDES TOAST! Keep watching it. It may attack without reason AT ANY MOMENT! Yes.

Suddenly a robin flew up and landed next to Robin. Confusing isn't it?

"AHHHHH! ANOTHER TOASTER!" Robin (the person) screamed. "DIE EVIL TOASTER! MWA HA!" He threw a...um...DEKU NUT at the "toaster" and it exploded. YES A DEKU NUT! BWA HA HA HA HA! "Ha! It is dead! VICTORY IS MINE!" Robin (the person) rejoiced, jumping up and down as a shower of red feathers rained down around him. **/Deku nut…Proof that Robin has EVERYTHING imaginable in his utility belt.**

"ROBIN! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!" screamed Batman. "How could you attack your own brethren? That robin was like your FAMILY Robin!" **/Insert joke with "birds of a feather" as the punch line. **

"You mean the toaster?" Robin asked, confused. Suddenly he became extremely offended. "I AM NOT RELATED TO TOASTERS! THERE ARE NO TOASTERS IN MY FAMILY!"

"Um ok," Said Batman. "That explosion was pretty cool anyhow." He stuck his tongue out and caught one of the falling feathers on it. "Mmmm. Crunchy!" he mumbled as he chewed the feather.

"You know you shouldn't eat metal Batman. It's not good for you." Robin said calmly.

"Yes, but it's a good source of IRON!" Batman replied, thumping himself on the chest like Donkey Kong. "WORSHIP ME!" he crowed.

Then they went home. Will Robin be cursed with toasters-vision? I don't know! YAY!


	4. A Costume for Robin

Chapter 4 The Land of Duckies and Bunnies

After much debate over whether the Robin was a bird or a toaster, Batman and Robin proceeded to the Land of Duckies and Bunnies.

"Batman, where are we frolicking off to now?"Robin asked after Batman asked him to take out a map.

"We are going to the Land of Duckies and Bunnies shopping center to find you a new costume."

Robin looked at his circus costume that was now dirty from three days worth of stains.  
"Batman, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you had in mind for my costumes?" Robin asked fearing the worst.

"I already had the costume place put it on hold for you. You shall see it when we get there. It will be a surprise!" Batman squeaked with excitement.

Batman and Robin continued their journey and parked their Batmobile in the section QUACK at the Land of Duckies and Bunnies parking lot.

As Robin walked into the store he noticed that Batman was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the huge, black-caped freak ran past him and into the store as his batmanish theme song completed his grand entrance.

The poor workers cowered in fear as Batman slowly walked past the freaked customers to the layaway area.

"I'm here to pick up my boy's costume."

"It'll be just a minute, sir."

Batman turned around to see Robin hiding behind a rack of Star Trek dresses, trying to blend in with the customers around him.

"Gaw ha ha ha ha!" Batman laughed heartily,"My boy would never wear a dress made from polyester!"

"Batman, if you don't mind, could you please not call me 'your boy'!" Robin asked angrily. Batman began to hum to the tune of the song that was playing and pretended not to hear Robin's request. Soon the man came back and placed a large red bag on the counter.

"That will be $47.50 plus tax. Will you pay with cash or credit?"

"Do you take Casino tokens?" Batman asked as he reached for his pocket.

"Ummmmm…no," replied the clueless clerk.

"Fewwy!" **/Also spelled Fooey, though it's not a real word anyway/** Batman grumbled and grabbed his wallet and took out $10 in Monopoly money and slammed it on the counter. As the man tried to explain that Batman had to pay with real money, Batman grabbed the bag with one hand and Robin's right arm with the other and stormed out of the store.

"Batman, do you plan on ever paying for my costume?" Robin asked rubbing the red mark that Batman left on his arm.

"I did pay for it you silly goose," Batman said as he started the engine. Robin felt that it was useless to explain to Batman that it was against the law to take something that wasn't paid for with real money.

"Come hither my young boy and set your eyes on this!" Batman yelled upon arriving back home. Robin walked over and saw that Batman had pulled out a hideous yellow, green, and red spandex suit.

Although he hated the suit, Robin didn't want to anger the slow-witted bat(man), so he thanked Batman and took the clown suit up to his room.

It was then that Robin saw a glass of red wine on the table in the hallway. Robin, thinking quickly, took the wine and poured it on as much of the suit that he could.

The next day Robin showed the monstrous stain to Batman.

"Oh no! Robin! My boy would never wear a suit with a stain on it! Thank god I saw an infomercial on Magocleanstuff! It should clear up that nasty stain right away!" Batman once again squeaked with excitement.

Robin stared in shock as another of his plans were ruined by an infomercial product. **/not like any of his other plans had been ruined by infomercials…**

"Welcome Robin, to the infomercial hall of fame!" Batman yelled in glory as he opened the doors to a room with every infomercial product ever to be sold on national television. Batman skipped mindlessly to the cleaning product aisle and cleaned the stain.

Robin stared in shock and wondered why the world wanted to torture him. His conclusion was that this whole Batman incident was some kind of test of power and patience.

"Robin, put it on. I want to see how it looks," Batman squeaked.

Robin proceeded to the bathroom and put on the horrid outfit. Robin stepped out and promptly checked to see if any windows were nearby.

"Oh my gosh, you remind me of someone," Batman exclaimed as a tear came to his eye, "You remind of myself as a young boy."

Robin's pupil-less eyes got wide and he found that it was difficult to breathe. Just as Robin gasped for breath, the butler came in.

"Robin, may I offer a word of advice?" the butler asked when he saw that Robin was on the brink of a breakdown. "Robin, just go along with Master Bruce. Soon you will grow accustomed to his interesting thoughts on life."

"I suppose you're right," Robin answered as Batman skipped to the Bathcave.


	5. A Separate Peace, but not

TriforceFlames says: AUGH! We read such a STUPID book called A Separate Peace. It was EVIL beyond all reason! However, there is no great loss without some small gain. Wow that sounded smart and cliché. Anyway, it inspired me to write this SPECIAL chapter for the Batman story. Here goes. I don't own Batman (can't you tell? BWA!) and I don't own A Separate Peace or have any desire to do so. You can keep your bleeping novel John Knowles.

**/in retrospect…that book sucked.**

SO! Robin awoke the next day after his horrendous experience with the buying a new costume thing. However, instead of waking up with a spandex suit on, he was in a silly boy's school uniform.

"UM!" said Robin. "Where the bleeping blip am I?"

Suddenly, Batman waltzed in, also wearing a silly boy's school uniform. "Good morning Robin! Il fait du soleil!"

"It makes the sun?" Robin asked confused.

"YES IT DOES!" Batman declared. "I should know because I am going to be valedictorian of our class! I mean, if that freak Chad Dougle doesn't beat me at it!"

"What? Who? YOU! Valedictorian!" Robin was now exceedingly confused.

"Dur! Devonadde School! We GO HERE! There's a WAR going on! It's WWII!" Batman said, extremely exasperatedly.

"WHERE!" Robin did NOT understand. Then he remembered a stupid novel he had to read for school at one point. **/even though he claimed no school wanted to accept him in the first chapter…we're going to go with it/** "Waaaaaaait. You read A Separate Peace? You want to ACT OUT A Separate Peace!"

"Whatever do you mean Phineas?" asked Batman.

"I AM NOT PHINEAS! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Robin exploded. **/presumably a non-literal explosion as per the trend/**

"Fine, I know you like Finny better," said Batman in this condescending tone.

Blah blah blah the flowers were very pretty says Mr. John Knowles. Let's skip that part of the book.

"What do you MEAN the Suicide Society!" Robin exploded again.

"You know, that club you made where we jump out of trees and try to kill ourselves! I'm a freak and a half! BLAH BLAH BLAH! YOU MADE ME FAIL A HISTORY TEST! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Batman rambled.

"Ok. Let's go then," said Robin against his better judgment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUST STUDY FOR TEST! CAN'T YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NEED STUDY! BLAH BLAH BLAH! I HATE YOU!" Batman whined and yelled.

"YOU wanted to go!" Robin exclaimed.

"FINE since you insist I'll go. I WILL! FORGET STUDYING FOR FRENCH! I'LL JUST FAIL!" Batman yelled knavishly.

"You'd fail anyway. Let's go." Said Robin irritably.

Batman decided to study along the way. Je ne give a bleep pas about le francais says Mr. John Knowles. We know Mr. Knowles, seeing as how you just mutilated that sentence.

Batman's thoughts: So Finny was never really jealous of me? Blah blah blah. I was the jealous one. OOO look at the pretty flowers! Look how the oak represents the sheer…oakishness of the world! OOH look! STAIRS! I'm going to shove Finny off the tree because he has the peace and I don't. YAY!

So when they got to the tree, Batman randomly shoved Robin off of it. However, Robin just did some random acrobatish thing and wasn't hurt.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO BLEEPING SORRY!" Batman said with fake emotion. "Now you'll never play sports again and I'll be free to become valedictorian and take over Gotham City!"

"I'm FINE!" Robin said, annoyed. He wanted to get out of here. The book was really bad, but it was WORSE in real life.

"No you're not, you broke your leg in seven different places." Batman stated, even though Robin was already walking away.

Everyone at the school: WE HATE YOU GENE! YOU HURT FINNY ON PURPOSE! DIEEEEEE!

So anyway...Yes...they had this little meeting to see if Batman really shoved Robin out of the tree of purpose. Robin, sick of the whole thing, ran away and slid down the banister of the marble steps with the stupid bleeping moons carved on them.

"OH NO! YOU HAVE RE-BROKEN YOUR LEG!" Batman exclaimed.

"My leg was never broken..." Robin stated flatly.

Anyways, after Batman pondered the mysteries of life and compared Finny a.k.a. Robin with a car motor, a random doctor came.

"Your friend is fine," said the doctor.

Batman nodded. He thought: Finny is dead. I cannot believe it. Oh well. Like I care. I pushed him out of the tree anyway. Now he's gone and I'll go join the army.

THE END!

Wow. You'd only understand if you read A Separate Peace. It was all pretty stupid. Now you know all you need to know about this book. Don't read it. It's 200 bleeping pages and I just rewrote it in 2. It was SO BAD! This version is BETTER! YAY! **/In retrospect again…I agree with everything I said 3 years ago. Well…we never really got to making new chapters, but if we get some positive reviews (hint hint) we'll start again. Actually they don't have to be positive, they can be ANYTHING! P.S. Read some of our other stories! **


End file.
